Bostonian
by ForeverXxMiranda
Summary: Faith Speaks to Miranda about life in Boston. Takes place during Season 2 of Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Bostonian.

Description:  How Faith became a vampire slayer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Faith. Joss does. I'm borrowing her for my own creativity.

Author's Note:  The character talking to Faith in prison is Miranda Jacobs, My own original character from back in the day, if you'd like a full biography about her, and her history with Angel let me know.

_Los Angeles._

_2000_

Miranda Jacobs brushed a lock of her long brown hair back out of her face, and shifted uncomfortably on the cold plastic chair that she was sitting in. _This is so the last time I do Angel any favors. _ She thought grumpily, as she glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed since she'd arrived at the prison for visiting hours, and she was still waiting on Faith Lehane to make her appearance so that they could talk…If Faith decided that it was worth her time for them to talk, the brunette slayer was hard to read, and Miranda wasn't even sure if she'd see her, she hoped she would, all she wanted to do was try to piece together the puzzle of her life.

The heavy door behind the glass creaked open, and two guards escorted Faith into the visitor's room. She smiled briefly at Miranda when she saw her, and nodded in the direction of where she was sitting, and made her way over to her, leaving the guards behind her. "Miranda." The name was spoken quietly through the receiver of the phone, as Faith looked at her, both confused, and wary of trusting the ex-demon.

"Faith." Miranda's voice was just as quiet. Her green eyes searching Faith's brown ones, trying to get some sort of sense as to of why Angel had sent her here. "Angel wants me to talk to you…to try to help you let go of some of the pain that he had to let go of to start to move on.." her voice was hesitant.

Faith's eyes grew wide. "He What?! Hell no Mira. My past is my past, and I won't share it with anyone." She laughed bitterly; "I've learned its best not to trust anyone who comes from Sunnydale."

Miranda remained calm despite Faith's somewhat uncharacteristic outburst. "You trust Angel, and he came from Sunnydale." She pointed out somewhat ruthlessly, her voice flat, as she glanced over her shoulder suddenly wary, remembering why she'd be hesitant to visit Faith in the first place.. "And you know Faith; I was a lot like Angel once. I killed innocent people for him, because I was In Love with him. I betrayed the people that assigned me to kill him before he could fall in Love with A Slayer, so that I could be selfish, and have him all to myself."

Faith was surprised, and trying not to show it. "Y-you what?"

"You heard me." Miranda was growing bored with talking about herself. "Now why don't you tell me what made you so damn bitter?"


	2. Trust

It took Faith a long moment to gain her composure, she was not used to being vulnerable, but between spilling her guts to Angel, and spilling her guts to her shrink in the past couple of months, she was starting to adjust to the raw feeling that she carried around constantly…Just like she was starting to feel again, and realize that she had hurt a lot of people, both in Sunnydale and in Los Angeles. Buffy, Angel, Wesley, the family of the man that she had murdered in that alley last year. Finally she looked Miranda square in the eye, and the demoness was taken aback by the look of raw emotion on Faith's face. In the years that she'd known Faith, Miranda had never seen that look. She sat back in the uncomfortable chair, fully aware that it could be awhile before she got anything out of Faith.

"When I was sixteen, I was called." Faith said quietly. " I guess that was when Kendra died." She continued, referring to the Jamaican Slayer that had been called after Buffy died at the hands of the master. "At first, when my watcher showed up I thought I was tripping.. That someone was playing a joke on me, one that I didn't find funny." She paused, her face transforming into a wistful smile. "It took my watcher weeks to make me believe that I was The Slayer… Finally I was attacked by a vamp on my way home from a party, and I realized that the strength I had, I shouldn't have had... that I knew what punches to land, what blows to block without even really thinking about it, and I knew without a doubt that a wooden stake would kill the guy." She shrugged. "Then I believed… My Mom was never home, and when she was she had a boyfriend with her, it only took a couple weeks before I moved out, didn't tell her where I was going. I moved in with my watcher, she trained me, she…educated me.." Faith's voice trailed off, and she bowed her head for a moment, fighting for composure. "Then Kakisto's came to Boston."

"And he killed your watcher?" Miranda's voice was gentle. From everything that she'd been able to get out of Angel, and Giles she knew that Faith's watcher had become like a surrogate Mother to her.

"Yeah.." Faith took a steadying breath. "He ripped her apart right in front of me. I didn't even have time to mourn for her before I had to run like hell or I would have died too….So I ran, and ended up in Sunnydale, and everything from there was just a downward spiral…Fallout from the grief over losing my watcher, from my shitty relationship with my Mom… Jealously, because B had everything a girl could dream of… Friends, a boyfriend, a Mom who loved her."

Faith seemed about to say more, but one of the guards came over to her then. "Visiting Hours are ending." She told the two women, looking at them suspiciously. Faith was somewhat of a legend in the prison. She had appeared one day, apparently of her own free will, having turned herself in with the help of some private investigator. The guard sighed. "Wrap it up Lehane. Your friend can come back tomorrow if she wants."

Faith nodded, and waving Goodbye to Miranda got to her feet, and followed the Guard out of the visitor's area. As Miranda watched her go, she could have sworn that Faith muttered a "Thank You" under her breath, but she couldn't be sure. After a long moment she got to her feet and headed towards to exit to the prison. She needed to go catch up with Angel as soon as possible.

The Hyperion.

_Several Hours Later._

Miranda was on her third cup of coffee when Angel stumbled into the kitchen of the Hyperion, going straight for the refrigerator to get blood. Miranda cleared her throat, and he turned acknowledging her presence with a nod of his head. "Microwave." She said, pointing to the corner of the kitchen, where the appliance sat.

"Thank You." He said quietly, getting the steaming mug out. "I'd ask you how you knew, but I'm guessing it's pretty pointless."

Miranda smiled faintly, her face just a little pale. "Smart man. Always knew it'd come in handy one day."

"Oh, and she's making jokes now." Angel shot back, taking a chair across from her. "How did things go with Faith?"

Miranda shrugged. "Better than I thought… so I guess that's a good thing. She's not used to confiding in someone else though, and I don't think she expected you to send me…and let me just mention that it wasn't exactly the warmest reception to begin with…I had to dredge up some old stories to get her to open up to me."

"I kind of thought you would…Faith is very vulnerable right now, and if she hadn't tortured Wes I probably would have sent him instead, but you have been the least hurt my her actions, I thought it'd be better to send you."

"Just keep in mind that it's a favor." Miranda told him, empting her coffee cup, and rising to rinse it out in the sink. "I don't work for you…or for anyone at this point really. I'm here because I want to be."

"I know." Angel's face twisted, as he thought about how little Miranda actually trusted him. " I'm well aware of it."

"Good. Cordy had a vision while you were sleeping. Something about a nasty demon, that she didn't recognize? Might want to go talk to her about it."

"What about you?" he couldn't help asking.

"Got a date." She winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
